


Reach

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy can't control himself around his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

My tongue lolls out of my mouth and I sit on the couch, legs tucked under me.  
His arm rests against my shoulders, winding in my hair.  
"Hmm, my puppy keeps squirming. Is he getting turned on?"  
I blush and nod, my hands wandering towards my crotch, fumbling with the button.  
"Yes, Sir."  
He glances down and swats my hand. "Ah ah puppy. No touching."  
I let out a low whine and squirm even more. "Please, Sir?"  
A chuckle and he takes one of my hands in his own, running his thumb over my palm. "Don't think so, puppy."  
Another whine and my other hand slides down anyway, desperately trying to relieve some tension.  
He hums, another swat leaving my hand stinging, and pulls both of my hands into his. "I believe I said no touching, didn't I?"  
I whine, low in my throat. "Y-yes Sir, you did."  
"I should just describe what I was going to do you if you hadn't been a bad boy. In fact, I think I will," he murmurs, tugging me into his lap, my hands held above my head.  
"Really Sir? Y-you don't have to."  
He chuckles warmly, running a hand down my thigh. "Oh but I do. Nobody likes an undisciplined puppy. Especially not his Master."  
A whimper escapes my mouth and I press against his hand, trying in vain to get it to slide down between my legs.  
He pinches my thigh and tugs on my hair. "Tsk tsk, puppy. Just for that I'm going to start with slowly pulling off your pants, pressing my hand against your hips  
"Then I'm going to slide my hand down to your soaked wet briefs."  
I let out a low noise and arch my hips desperately. "Sir..."  
Another warm soft chuckle. "What's a matter, puppy? Getting all wet and dripping?  
"Gonna slide my hands down to your musky warm slit and trail my fingers along it, getting them all wet. Press a soft kiss to your cheek, my sweet naughty puppy, and make you beg me for more." He pauses, carding his hands through my hair. "And you would, wouldn't you, puppy?"  
"I would, Sir."  
He glances at me and snaps his fingers. "Well, puppy, I'm waiting."  
I squirm in his lap, pressing my face against his shoulder.  
"Please, Sir?"  
"Mmm, please what, you filthy thing?"  
"P-please Sir, f-fuck me please?" The words come out in a rush and I tremble in anticipation.  
He presses a quick kiss to my lips and smiles, pulling out a bright blue dildo. "Since you asked so nicely, puppy, I figured you deserved a treat."  
My ears perk up and I grin back at him. "I get a treat, Sir?"  
"Mmmhmm. On your back, puppy."  
I sprawl onto my back, lifting my head up to look at him. "Should I get myself warmed up, Sir?"  
He hums, squirting a dollop of lube onto his fingers and gliding them across my taint. "Nope. I told you no touching yourself and that includes warming yourself up. Of course you didn't listen so really, I shouldn't be giving you a treat at all."  
I let out a whimper and arch into his touch. "Mmf, Sir."  
A chuckle and he strokes my thigh. "I'll just make you beg for it then. Mmm, my naughty puppy begging his Master to touch him, sprawled on his back, hips arching up desperately, little whines escaping his sweet fuckable mouth. And you know what I'd do to you, puppy?"  
Another whimper escapes my mouth as I listen to him. "Y-you'd fuck me, Sir?"  
He ruffles my hair, grinning. "Good boy. I'd start out slow, sliding just the tips of my fingers in-" He pauses and I can feel a cold wetness slithering up my taint. "-And I'd watch as your greedy hole clenches around them and then I'd pull them out. Slide them all the way in, pressing against your needy walls and listen to your noises as I flex inside you."  
His fingers slide into my ass and I buck my hips against him, little whimpers flying out of my mouth. "Nnn, Sir, please."  
He hmms, gently swatting my thigh. "Such a greedy puppy I have-" His fingers slide out in out and I let out a low keening noise. "And he's my puppy, my soft supple puppy and only his Master knows what his puppy needs." His fingers trail over my sweat-soaked skin and I whine. He smirks, straddling me and cupping my face in his hands, fingertips skimming my collar.  
A quick hum and he presses his lips to mine, slipping his tongue inside and I let out a soft groan, arching up into him. "Sir Sir Sir, please."  
"Mmm, what does my slut puppy want? Does he want his Master to kiss him, to bite him until he squirms? Or would he rather I fuck him, feel my hard cock pounding into his tight ass again and again until he can't take it anymore and _begs_ me to let him come?" He growls, spreading my legs with a hand and he pushes the dildo into me and he bites at my shoulder.  
"Mine mine mine," he sing-songs, punctuating each word with a nip to my skin and a tug of my collar.  
"Yours yours yours," I murmur back, hands digging into his shoulders. "All yours _only_ yours."  
"Mmm, yes you are," he mutters, pulling the toy out then shoving it back in quick and then again and my toes curl and I let out a moan.  
"Please, Sir, can I?"  
"You wanna come, puppy? Want to coat your Master in sticky warm puppycome?"  
" _Oh_ , yes Sir, I do I do, please!"  
"Hmm, you know, i don't know if I should let you come. You haven't been a very good boy today. I should just leave you like this, all whimpering and pleading and flushed and sexy." He purrs, stroking my chest and playing with my hair. "You look so good like this, puppy. All sprawled out and panting and fuckable." He ducks his head and licks a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and I yelp, arching off the couch. He rolls it around in his mouth and I groan outright, knowing I'm leaving little half-moons on his broad back and not caring.  
He chuckles, pulling off and latching onto the other one and I come, tears springing to my eyes at the intensity and he glances down as a warm sticky wetness coats his hand.  
A smile and he presses a soft kiss to my collar, smearing the come on my stomach, writing his name with it on my skin.  
"Just couldn't take it anymore, could you puppy?"  
I blush, my face heating up and I shake my head. "N-no Sir. Sorry Sir."  
"No need to apologize. Puppies can't control themselves around their Masters. Especially not _my_ puppy."


End file.
